


No Time for Work

by AgenderStarscream



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Oral, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenderStarscream/pseuds/AgenderStarscream
Summary: I had a mighty need for some Thundercracker in my life, and im trying to get back into the swing of writing things so take my trashTags for this fic: Thundercracker/Skywarp, eating out, gentle love bites(?), Thundercracker takes care of both Starscream and skywarp’s reports give him a break.





	No Time for Work

Stomping around their quarters bursting with nervous energy, Skywarp’s thrusters click on the ground with none of the grace that Starscream posessed when he did the same. Thundercracker, who was seated cris-cross on their berth doing all three of their reports that were due the next morning.

He would get them all done in plenty of time, like he always did.

But Skywarp’s pacing was not helping.

“Whats wrong.” TC asked the restless purple seeker.

“Everything” Skywarp complained dramatically throwing his servos in the air

“Ya nervous about somethin?” Tc wanted to help him find his problem and fix it, so he could finish the reports.

“Noooo” Skywarp whined, sitting on the edge of the plush berth, pouting adorably- Thundercracker’s spark grew hotter in his chassis, looking at that pouting lip.

“I know what’ll help. C'mere.” Tc said, setting the datapads strewn across the covers to the side, and patting the berth beside him for Skywarp to join him.

Curious, Skywarp crawled up and sat next to the big blue jet.

 

Thundercracker reached up and gently tilted Skywarps chin and locked lips with him in a pede-tingling kiss. A shudder rolled down Warp’s spinal strut, and he wrapped his arms around Tc’s shoulders, who rumbled in approval, moving between Skywarps legs.

He parted their deep kiss and kissed Skywarps nose, then chin, then neck.. and further down until he pressed a soft, hot kiss to Skywarp’s valve panel.

“Open up for me, Sky.” He instructed with his deep voice. Skywarp complied quickly, his panel snapping back with a soft click.

Thundercracker admired his mate’s dark grey valve, lined with lavender bio-lights, Dark purple exterior node already swollen, lips dripping with arousal. He hummed and started to massage the folds with two strong, sure digits.

Skywarp moaned softly muffling himself by biting his finger, unable to take his ruby optics off of Thundercracker’s servo.

Tc’s free servo massaged sky’s thighs, making its way to the valve as well, until both thumbs were running over the folds, and spreading them apart.

TC took a few seconds to vent on the other seeker’s sex, breathing in deeply his sweet smell before burying his lips in, kissing at the rim, gently teasing with his tongue, bumping his exterior node with his nose, licking deeper.

Skywarp was trembling, wings held high and twitching, both servos clenched into the insulation covers, claws ripping into them. “Oooh, Craacker just like thaaatt~” he sung his approval, urging The blue seeker onward.

It wasnt like he had any intentions on stopping as it was. Sucking and nipping at the sensitive lips, licking over his node roughly, before delving back in deeper.

“Ohh cracker please!! Im so close!”

“Good, come for me..” Thundercracker mumbled, being a bit rougher to help push Skywarp over the edge, to come crashing down onto his waiting glossa.

Thundercracker drank up every bit of the silvery fluids, slurping obscenely.

He only stopped once Skywarp started to whine. Tc pulled away, moving to wipe the mess off his face when sky grabbed his wrist and pulled him down on top of him, wrapping his legs around tc’s waist to hold him there as he cleaned up his own mess off of Thundercracker’s face with his glossa.

 

Tc closed his eyes and let him catching him in a soft kiss once he was done. “Feeling more calm?”

Skywarp nodded. “You always know what to do to help~” he purred softly.

“Good.” Tc sat up, positioning Skywarp so his helm laid in his lap as he finished up the reports.


End file.
